My 10th Oneshot
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: THE TENTHENNIAL ONESHOT EXTRAVAGANZA HAS BEGUN! And it involves Robin and Starfire getting kidnapped by an unusual villain, for an unusual reason. The Evil Plot Bunny has been lured by celebratory cake! HUNGRY AND EVIL!


**Me: (pulls open oven door and removes cake from within) OK…lets see if I remember how to do this. What were the magic words? …Oh yeah. (clears throat) WHO WANTS CARROT CAKE?!**

**Oneshot Plot Bunny: (is suddenly seated at the table, fork in hand and assignment on table) Me! (beams) **

**Me: (smirks and puts cake in front of her) About time (grabs up the folder and heads for the computer) You should probably wait until its cooled down so I can put on the frosting!**

**OSPB: AH! HOT!**

**Me: I told you to wait for it to cool! Now you've burnt yourself!**

**OSPB: (eyes getting psychotically wide) Its worth it. (gets another forkful and scoops up a glob of icing, popping both in) Ow-ow-mmm. SO worth it.**

**Me: (pulling up Word, rolling eyes) Rabbits.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Disclaimer: Plot Bunny: Skyler still doesn't own Teen Titans, but it shouldn't matter, because she DOES own the best carrot cake. EVER. (stuffs cake into face portal)**

**Me: (shrugging) She speaks the truth.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"So what is your opinion of the frame for pictures I found? Does it not encompass the photograph of our trip to the zoo wondrously?"

I looked at the toilet seat Starfire had found at the thrift store mounted on the wall and sighed. This was going to be tough. Thank goodness the other Titans were out on a soda run and not here to laugh at me, or worse, at Starfire. It's not her fault; she really thought she was doing something right. At this moment, the alien's face was shining, confident that she had done something wonderful. It broke my heart. How could anyone destroy such earnestness?

But still…

I glanced at the seat and my resolve hardened. It was pretty obvious that this seat had seen and endured performances that were never supposed to see the light of day. "OK Star, you want my_ honest _opinion, right?"

"Oh yes!"

"And it's safe to say that you wouldn't hate me over something I said?"

"You are certainly secure in saying that Robin. You are my best friend, I could never feel anything but affection for you."

OK...that hurt.

"So what is your honest opinion Robin?"

Oh boy, here go-"What's that smell?" I barely got the word out before my legs gave and I collapsed to the floor. Through my growing haze, I heard the unusually weak voice of Starfire cry my name, then a thud as she joined me on the ground.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The next thing I knew, I was in bed, curled around the girl I bore a monumental crush on. Under normal circumstances…well, it would be weird even then, but it would have also been a dream come true. And as I recalled the events that preceded this moment, it was steadily shifting from dream to nightmare. Putting my detective skills to work, I noticed that we were in a bed I knew for a fact didn't belong to either one of us (the sheets had _sheep_ on them, of all things), and that the room the bed was in was dim and had no other furniture save a hatch that opened from the outside and a TV with a small camera mounted atop it.

It was totally obvious to me what had happened, and there were only three questions going through my mind. One: who had done this, and Two: did he/she/they have my other friends. Oh, and I guess another thing: Why in the world had (s)he put Starfire and I in the same bed?

Well, first things first.

I propped myself onto my elbow and was about to shake my bedmate's shoulder when I noticed how peaceful she looked. In spite of the grim circumstances, I felt the serious expression on my face melt into a smile. Brushing her dark red bangs out of her face, I whispered, "Starfire."

She stirred, "Mmmm, what is it Robin?"

I blinked, a little thrown that it was _my _name that came to her lips first thing, "Uh, you need to get up Star."

"Ugghmmm, why" she mumbled, turning over, roping her arms around my waist, and burying her face into my chest in one motion.

I had never been so grateful to have my mask on at that moment, it was probably the only thing keeping my eyes from falling out of my head. "Uhah...well, its sort of because we're currently being held, er-uh, _kept_, captive." I barely had time to jerk my head clear in time to avoid knocking heads with Star.

She looked around the room frantically, then back to me "Do you know who has done this?"

At that moment, the lights turned on brighter and the TV crackled to life, revealing a portly little man with round glsses and a bushy beard, wearing a strange pink costume with a duck cape. "Uhh yeah, that was me," he said in a deep voice that reminded me of...well, how a "slow" person would sound.

"Who are you?" I demanded, hopping out of bed and striding to the TV.

He adjusted his glasses and smiled...sheepishly? "Well, my friends call me PC, but that's not important."

Before I could ask what was important, Starfire floated to my side, "I recognize you, you were among the rocket-fueled bus holding many villains who wished to claim Robin's briefcase that had been stolen by the Ding Dong Daddy."

PC tilted his head in confusion, then straightened it with a grimace, "Ah yes, Dr. Amazing Mumgon, The Terrible. How's Henchy?"

This had to be one of the most bizzarre conversations I've ever heard, but Starfire seemed to understand what the guy was talking about.

"You do not have her?"

"No, I just needed you two. I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but I doubt you would have helped me if I asked."

I hid my relief at the assured safety of the others with a suspicious glare, "What did you need 'help' with?"

"Robin and Starfire are meant to be together, and I need my friend to accept that," PC said with absolute calm.

"I...do not understand," ventured Star, and I sighed, envying her the few moments she had left of not feeling the utter dread I did. We were being held by a _fanboy_. I would almost prefer Slade to these guys, at least Slade's fixation on me didn't involve shipping wars.

Which was the exact reason why we were being held here, as was evidenced by our captor's next words, "A buddy of mine lives under the delusion that the two of you aren't soul mates, and no matter what I say, she wont belive me without definitive proof. So I need you two to do something couple-y, I record it, and you will be free to go."

Starfire was so angry, her hair seemed to puff in indignation. "By X'hal's mercy..._clorbag_ does not _begin _to describe you! How dare you ask Robin and I to show our affections for one another so you may settle an argument!"

_Wait, _I thought, our _affections? As in plural_? But I didn't have a chance to mull the thought over any further, Star was still ranting to PC's shamed visage.

"-_no _right to manipulate people in this way! When Robin and I show our romantic affections for one another, it will be at a moment of _our_ choosing, and because _we_ wished it for _ourselves_, not because it suits your _preferences_."

I was so happy, I think I lost 15 years of premature aging when I heard that. On an impulse, I grabbed Star's arm, cutting her off and catching her eye. Without looking away, I pointed to the camera "Start recording PC." I cocked my head, a goofy grin beginning emerge. "So you have affections for me do you?" Starfire flushed horribly but managed to nod. "And they're not just the type you have for a friend are they?"

Her flaming red face said it all.

I cupped her cheek with a gloved hand, "Sweet," I understated, and drew her mouth to mine.

It was everything a first kiss was supposed to be. New, sweet, strange, wonderful, innocent, electrifying, and with a a clearly growing passion. The hatch door unlocked with a creak, but I paid it no mind, all my focus was on Starfire. She was shaking as if she stood in a violent wind, and I wrapped my arms around her before adjusting her head and kissing her more firmly, showing her I meant this, it wasn't just to get out of here, and I inwardly shook my head at our circumstances. What a way to start a relationship.

A loud squeal made us jump apart, and we glared at PC, who shrugged in an excited, guilty way. "Sorry! It had to come out!"

I rolled my eyes. Fanboys.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Me: So! The Tenthennial Oneshot Extravaganzaaaaa-is over.**

**Plot Bunny: (holds out cake covered fork solemnly) Ten Oneshots.**

**Me: (holds out my own fork) Ten Oneshots.**

**Reviewers: (raising a multitude of forks) Ten Oneshots!**

**(I'm hoping the last part will happen for real XD)**

**L8r**

**SAT :)**


End file.
